O szpiegach i krasnoludkach
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Sasuke i Kasuga dyskutują o ludzkiej interesowności i obrażalskości na tle wielkich wydarzeń politycznych regionu...


O SZPIEGACH I KRASNOLUDKACH

— Czy ja jestem jakimś, proszę ciebie, dobrem publicznym? — Sarutobi Sasuke z oburzeniem wyrzucił ramiona ku niebu, a raczej ku koronom drzew, w których akurat polegiwał sobie z Kasugą w czasie przerwy na napój proteinowy. Dziewczyna zmierzyła rywala wzrokiem od stóp do głów — ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pasa — i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Dla mnie to ty w ogóle jesteś nic dobrego — przypomniała. Wzrok jej zatrzymał się jednak łakomie na wypchanym zanadrzu szpiega z Kai. — Ale tę twoją zabawkę to naprawdę mógłbyś upublicznić...

— Tylko razem z życiem — zarzekł się Sasuke, krzyżując ręce w obronnym geście na piersi i dobrze ukrytym szpiegowskim wyposażeniu. — Nie próbuj się dobierać do moich narzędzi pracy.

— Też mi! — Obrażona Kasuga odwróciła się z rozmachem i wypięła na Sasuke swoje zgrabne cztery litery, w które ochoczo się zresztą zagapił. — Niepotrzebne mi twoje nędzne sztuczki, łapserdaku.

— Ymmmm...

— Jestem równie skuteczna jak ty, a przeważnie nawet skuteczniejsza, chociaż nie używam żadnych żałosnych zabawek!

— Ahhhhmmmm...

— To dobre dla tchórzy i słabeuszy!

— Jestem słabym człowiekiem... Bardzo słabym człowiekiem... — westchnął błogo Sasuke, zapatrzony w rajskie połoniny. Zdziwiona Kasuga obejrzała się na niego przez ramię, zmarszczyła brwi, nie dostrzegając kierunku spojrzeń towarzysza, jednak gwoli porządku walnęła go pięścią w ciemiączko.

— Auuuu!

— No, ale — Kasuga z powrotem rozsiadła się wygodnie na gałęzi, popijając wysokoenergetyczny napój — o co ci właściwie chodziło z tym upublicznianiem twojej osoby?

— O niiiic — mruknął Sasuke, rozcierając sobie głowę i łypiąc żałościwie na utracone piękne perspektywy widokowe. — Widzisz, ty jesteś uczciwa babka. Ty mi nie robisz takich rzeczy.

Kasuga nie była do końca pewna, czy potraktować to jak komplement, dlatego też szykowała się już do następnego prewencyjnego walnięcia, Sasuke jednak kontynuował opowieść.

— Ty mnie nie próbujesz wykorzystywać, ty mnie nie próbujesz naciągać. Twoje intencje są jasne, proste i szczere: ty tylko chcesz moją paralotnię, i już. Ode mnie właściwie nic nie chcesz. Prawda?

Kasuga z zakłopotaniem skubnęła koniec warkocza. Tak to jakoś niezręcznie zabrzmiało, że właściwie powinna walnąć Sasuke jeszcze raz. Co on sobie myśli, sprawiać, żeby poczuła się niezręcznie?

— No, i widzisz. Ty jesteś uczciwym człowiekiem — podsumował Sasuke. Tym razem dziewczyna była absolutnie pewna, że należy go walnąć. Była szpiegiem! Ostrzem Boga Wojny była! Nikt tu jej nie będzie ubliżał takimi, emmm, słabostkami...? Pięść nad głową Sasuke zawisła w niepewności. Tymczasem prędkostopy ninja Takedy nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wzrok miał wbity w leśne poszycie, minę pełną goryczy, spojrzenie ciemne i smutne.

— Nie mogę w spokoju pójść z raportem do mego pana i z powrotem, bo zaraz mnie ktoś próbuje zawłaszczyć. Tiutiutiu, tiutiutiu, słodkie słówka i wspólne pieczenie giczy nad ogniskiem, i pełne bukłaki, i poklepywanie po plecach, aż mi mój przenośny składany kajak połamali, wyobrażasz sobie?

— Powinieneś go nosić tam, gdzie cię nie będą klepać — pouczyła go z wyższością Kasuga.

— Łatwo ci mówić, ty jesteś dziewczyną. Każdy wie, że go zabijesz, jak cię poklepie.

— Każdy poza tobą!

— Ja — napuszył się Sasuke — ja jestem wojownikiem z Kai. Mam właściwie uszeregowaną hierarchię elementarnych wartości.

Cisza.

— Hm. — Kasuga zarumieniła się aż po korzonki włosów.

— Ha. — Sasuke nadal wpatrywał się ponuro w dół.

— To co z tymi złymi ludźmi? — dziewczyna prędziutko zmieniła temat.

— Nie są tacy zaraz źli... Panicz Yukimura nie potrafiłby być zły, nawet, gdyby pracował nad tym przez lata pod kierunkiem najlepszych.

— Już pracuje — przypomniała Kasuga z wymownym uśmieszkiem.

— E tam. — Sasuke prawidłowo rozszyfrował i zbył machnięciem ręki tok myśli koleżanki po fachu. — On też nie taki zły, jak na Smoka, chociaż się dosysa do człowieka jak wampir. Jeszcze mnie po nim zadek boli.

— Czy cię... Zbił?

— Jakby mnie Jednooki Smok zbił, to by mnie honor bolał w rajskich ogrodach, bo z ciała to by do bolenia niewiele zostało. Nieee, usiadłem niechcący na jego hełmie.

— O MÓJ BOŻE!

— Eeeeeej? EJ! KASUGA! ODCZEP SIĘ! NIEEEEE! NIE TRZEBA! KASUGAAAA! ZOSTAAAAW!

— Nie będziesz chodził z zadkiem nakłutym rogami Smoka. Czekaj, przewinę ci to i posypię sproszkowanym kwiatem rozmarynu. No, no, no, zostaną ci piękne blizny.

— Taaaa, jasne. Będę je nosił z dumą jako pamiątki po spotkaniu ze Smokiem Date. A panicz Yukimura mnie zabije.

— A czemu?

— A na wszelki wypadek. Nie smarujże mnie tym pachnidłem, dziewczyno! Będę woniał jak buduar damy, Toyotomi mnie przez cały kontynent wywęszy!

— Bo akurat ten małpolud nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, tylko węszyć za tobą, i to od strony zadka.

— Mimo wszystko, kobieto, ten człowiek ujarzmił prawie wszystkie Kraje Wschodzącego Słońca! Zachowaj szacunek!

— Małpolud—dono nie będzie za tobą gonił po krzakach.

— Małpolud—dono nie będzie musiał, mój zapach doleci aż do jego namiotu.

— Ha, ha. No, proszę, jak pięknie. Jak pupcia niemowlęcia.

— Wiedziałem, że docenisz zalety mojej gładkiej skóry...

— Pielucha, Sarutobi—kun. Nosisz pieluchę. I lepiej jej nie zdejmuj, póki twoje chwalebne blizny się nie zasklepią.

— Taka piękna i taka okrutna...

— Oto ja, niezawodne Ostrze Boga Wojny. No, to opowiesz mi teraz, jak się Masamune—dono dosysał do ciebie na swoim hełmie?

— Zaraz dosysał, wypytywał mnie tylko, co słychać na świecie. Zaprosił mnie do swojego obozu, napojami częstował, owocami, rozmawiał, a potem się okazało, że chciał się tylko wywiedzieć tego i owego. Wyobrażasz sobie?

— Zabiłabym go za takie rozczarowanie!

— No!

— A przynajmniej bym spróbowała!

— No!

— To wtedy się nadziałeś na jego hełm?

— Mniej więcej, bo tak się już rozglądałem, którędy by prysnąć, a te pytania się robiły coraz bardziej niewygodne... I coraz bardziej niewygodne... I potem się okazało, że siedzę na hełmie Smoka.

— Podstępna bestia.

— No, one tak mają.

— Czy on nie mógłby sobie zatrudnić własnych szpiegów?

— Eee, Masamune—dono? To nie w jego stylu.

— Właściwie masz rację. Zresztą, gdyby chciał, mógłby spenetrować cały ten las, a my byśmy nawet nie zauważyli.

— Ja bym na pewno nie zauważył.

— Czemu?

— Bo zwisam głową w dół z twoich kolan! Może byś mnie w końcu wypuściła?

— Jeśli jesteś pewien, że sobie nie pobrudzisz pieluszki...

— BANDAŻA!

— Czegokolwiek... No to już wstawaj i opowiadaj dalej.

— A co tu opowiadać...

— Nadal mi nie powiedziałeś, co Jednooki Smok z Oushuu aż tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć!

— Chciał wiedzieć, jak sobie radzi panicz Yukimura.

— Oooooooch...

— No.

— Jak słodkooooooo!

— Eeeee?

— Masamune—dono chce czuwać nad jego postępami!

— Nie jestem całkiem pewny, czy chodziło mu o postępy... Dość intensywnie wypytywał mnie o Shimazu—dono i jego nadużywanie... wody pitnej.

— Oooooooch...

— Co znowu?

— Jak słodkoooooooo!

— Że co niby?

— Masamune—dono chce ustrzec Yukimurę—dono przed nałogami!

— Jak raz gościł panicza Yukimurę w Oushuu, wcale się nie zachowywał, jakby go chciał bronić przed nałogami...

— Och!

— Przed jakimikolwiek nałogami...

— Och!

— A jak mu powiedziałem, że panicz Yukimura wypił strzemiennego ze Shimazu—dono, jak wyjeżdżał, i nawet się na nogach nie zachwiał od tej pomorzańskiej gorzałki, to dopiero wtedy trzeba było widzieć jego minę!

— Och! Biedaczek!

— Obraził się i nadął jak księżyc w pełni.

— Biedny Masamune—chan... Jak mogłeś mu powiedzieć coś takiego?

— Nasz Sanada no danna to nie byle jaki kociak! Niech sobie Smok z Oushuu nie myśli, że ma do czynienia z jakimś mięczakiem!

— Ty to w ogóle nic nie rozumiesz, Sarutobi Sasuke. Jak mogłeś mu powiedzieć, że Yukimura—chan pije z obcymi generałami? Teraz biedny Masamune—chan będzie zraniony na wskroś! I to wszystko twoja wina! A masz!

Mężny szpieg z Krainy Tygrysów przez dłuższą chwilę opędzał się od kuksańców oburzonej Kasugi. Mina jego wskazywała na całkowite niezrozumienie problemu.

— O co ci w ogóle chodzi, kobieto? Co ja takiego powiedziałem? Przecież to sama prawda była?  
— To nie trzeba było o tym paplać na prawo i lewo! Co z ciebie za wywiadowca? Jak Takeda—dono zapyta, czy Yukimura—san pił w trakcie swojej misji, to też tak będziesz paplał?

— Jak Oyakata—sama usłyszy, że Sanada no danna pił ze Shimazu—dono, to się chyba zapłacze ze wzruszenia...

— Mężczyźni! Wy to w ogóle niczego nie rozumiecie!

— Ja zupełnie nic nie rozumiem — przyznał bez oporów Sasuke. — Ale z Mouri—dono wcale nie rozmawiałem o piciu. Ani tyci—tyci. A przecież on też się obraził!

— Jednego wieczora udało ci się obrazić Smoka Date i Mouri—dono?

— Sanada no danna też się obraził — przypomniał nieszczęśliwym głosem Sasuke. — Ale jemu przynajmniej prędko przejdzie.

— Chłopiec dorasta — oświeciła go Kasuga. — Nauczył się pić gorzałkę, to i zachowywać urazy się nauczy.

— Siadać na hełmie Smoka nauczył się wcześniej niż ja. — Szpieg z wielką ostrożnością zmienił pozycję na gałęzi. — W każdym razie, wszyscy chcą mnie wykorzystać, a potem się obrażają. Zupełnie jak ty.

Kasuga przygrzmociła mu prewencyjnie, a następnie pocieszająco poklepała po czubku głowy.

— Ja zawsze jestem na ciebie obrażona — przypomniała.

— To prawda — przyznał Sasuke tonem wskazującym wyraźnie, że tego też nie rozumie.

— To dlatego, że jesteś nieznośny — objawiła mu z wyższością.

— Aaa.

— No i widzisz. Ja jestem zupełnie bezinteresowna.

Pożądana przez obce służby paralotnia szpiegowska poszła w niepamięć, gdy oboje zastanawiali się ze smutkiem nad ludzką interesownością. Przez chwilę sączyli w milczeniu swoje napoje proteinowe.

— A Mouri Motonari co? — przypomniała sobie Kasuga.

— A, jakieś dziwne miał pomysły. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, zbity z tropu. — Jego ludzie czatowali na mnie na całej długości wzgórz, jak się wybrałem spojrzeć na jego kampanię, i wszystko tylko po to, żeby mnie na herbatę zaprosić.

— Hm.

— Jaśminową.

— O.

— I koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, jak sobie radzą wojska Date Masamune!

— A cóż mu po wojskach Smoka? Przecież atakuje teraz całkiem inne okolice! Chce się wszędzie rozpanoszyć, czy co?

— Ach, nie, ale żołnierze Oushuu zabawili jakiś czas tam nieopodal wybrzeża... Mouri—dono dopytywał się, czy nie zbierali rannych...

— A zgubił jakichś?

— Raczej naprodukował...

— Cóż, zbieranie rannych też nie jest w stylu Smoka z Oushuu.

— Jak to powiedziałem mojemu gospodarzowi, to trochę się zmartwił, a trochę zasmucił, i dał mi ciasteczko do herbaty.

— E?

— A potem mu powiedziałem prawdę, i się obraził, i zabrał ciasteczko.

— Kutwa.

— No.

— A co mu powiedziałeś?

— Że Masamune spotkał się w lesie z Chousokabe i od razu przypadli sobie do serca, i podzielili się wszystkim, co mieli, i ruszyli zgodnie w stronę wschodzącego słońca.

— Ojjj... Sasuke...

— No co, tak przecież było.

— Ale ja wcale nie jestem pewna, czy Mouri—dono chciał o tym wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza o tym dzieleniu się dobrami. Swoją drogą, czym oni się dzielili w tym lesie?

— No, końmi na pewno. Wojsko generała Date jeździ konno.

— A wojsko Chousokabe pływa po morzu. I co, wodą morską się dzielili?

— Nie, z tego, co wiem, Chousokabe Motochika zaoferował dobre chęci zamiast tego. Chwilowo ma awersję do wody morskiej i zielonych krasnoludków.

— Coooo?

— Tak mi mówił, jak z nim rozmawiałem... On przynajmniej był od początku obrażony, zwłaszcza, jak usłyszał, że się wybieram podglądać władcę Aki. O nic już potem nie próbował wypytywać. Tylko burczał, żeby się od niego odczepić, bo on idzie pić prawdziwy rum, a nie takie babskie kompociki, i jak Masamune ze mną skończy, to może przyjść i mu pomóc.

— I on poszedł?

— Jak już mnie zdrapał ze swojego hełmu i zaopatrzył, i znalazł kilka większych bukłaków z porządnym męskim rumem dla Chousokabe—dono i dla siebie, to poszedł.

— A to zdrajca!

— Kasuga, kobieto, co ci znowu źle? Poszli pić, a nie spiskować!

— Wy, mężczyźni, w ogóle nic nie rozumiecie!

— Oj tam, oj tam. Obwiniaj nas za wszystko, obwiniaj. Picie o niczym jeszcze nie świadczy! Chyba, że ktoś zaczyna widywać zielone krasnoludki, jak Chousokabe—dono.

— Mam nadzieję, że o tych... Krasnoludkach... nie powiedziałeś nic Mori—dono?

— Doszedłem tylko do dzielenia siodeł, jak się obraził i całkiem w sobie zamknął. No to już poszedłem i nic mu nie mówiłem, jak się Chousokabe—dono wyraża o krasnoludkach.

— A zdążyłeś mu powiedzieć, że on wcale nie jeździ z Date—dono w jednym siodle?

— Hmmmm...

— Idioto!

— A skąd wiesz, że nie jeżdżą?

— Jestem szpiegiem i wiem! Leć zaraz i wytłumacz, że to tylko była pomyłka!

— Myślisz, że jakbym przy okazji odwiedził Sanadę no danna i wyjaśnił mu, że Date—dono nie dzieli siodła z Chousokabe—dono, to by się rozchmurzył trochę?

— Nie mów mi, że jemu też nagadałeś tych bzdur!

— Ja tylko złożyłem raport... Jeśli mnie źle zrozumiał...

— To trzeba mu było wytłumaczyć! I powiedzieć, że do niczego nie doszło!

— Ale naprawdę do niczego nie doszło, upijają się tylko co wieczór rumem i wspominają.

— Och, nie!

— Dlaczego nie?

— Zaprzyjaźnią się i Yukimura—san będzie miał złamane serce.

— E, raczej nie bardzo.

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Bo oni na trzeźwo wstydzą się sobie w oczy spojrzeć, takie sentymentalne rzewności wygadują po tym rumie.

— Ojojjjjjjj... Jak słodko...

— Tyś nie musiała podsłuchiwać, jak Chousokabe—dono peroruje o zdradzieckich zielonych krasnoludkach i ich zdradzieckim hula—hop, a Date—dono wspomina, jak Katakura—dono uczył go wycinać krasnoludki z rzepy, i jak on tęskni za Katakura—dono, i trzeba nauczyć Yukimurę—san wycinania krasnoludków natychmiast, jak się nadarzy okazja, i już.

— Jak słooooooodkooooooo...

— Zlituj się, kobieto, co w tym słodkiego?

— Te małe, zielone czapeczki...

— Phi!

— Założę się, że nigdy nie wycinałeś krasnoludków z warzyw.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Kasuga! My, wojownicy z Kai, szlifujemy nasze noże na czymś znacznie mniej potulnym niż byle rzepa.

— Też coś!

— Sam uczyłem Yukimurę—dono wycinania krasnoludków z zielonego czosnku.

— Oooooooch!

— A zamiast czapeczek mają wtedy kitki i można im zawiązywać kokardki!

— Ooooooooooooch!

Para szpiegów zgodnie pochyliła głowy nad swoimi koktajlami proteinowymi w hołdzie dla wyższości krasnoludków z Kai nad każdym innym rodzajem krasnoludków.

— Och! — Kasuga poderwała się z gałęzi. — Muszę już uciekać! Przed zmierzchem powinnam dostarczyć raport memu panu!

— Zaczekaj! — Sasuke poderwał się jeszcze prędzej, mimo mocno obolałego siedzenia. — Chciałbym... Tego... No...

— Czego? — nastroszyła się podejrzliwie dziewczyna.

— Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że doceniam twoją bezinteresowność. Naprawdę! — Sasuke gorliwie pokiwał głową. — Ty nigdy nie próbujesz nic ze mnie wyciągnąć dla osobistych korzyści.

Kasuga zastanowiła się, czy właśnie jej nie obrażono, po czym zdecydowała się na wzruszenie ramion.

— Mam cię w nosie — podsumowała buńczucznie.

— No wiem, wiem! — Sasuke rozpromienił się jak krasnoludek w odpuście. — Tym bardziej to doceniam. Pomyślałem sobie, że chciałabyś przyjąć ode mnie drobny upominek na znak wdzięczności...?

Cisza.

Cisza...

— AAAAAAAAA! KASUGA! CO CIĘ UGRYZŁOOOO!

— Ty wężu! Ty pawianie! Ty pawianie z wężowym ogonem! Jak śmiesz mnie tak obrażać!

— Ale jaaaa...

— Prezent? Prezent? Ja do ciebie z sercem na dłoni, a ty mi prezenty? Przekupstwo? Teraz, to się wypchaj!

— Ale o co chodzi?

— Wypchaj się ze swoją paralotnią i wsadź ją sobie w blizny po rogach! Nic od ciebie nie chcę! Jak śmiesz mnie obrażać, proponując takie nędzne skorumpowane śmieci?

— Aaaale jaka paralotnia?

— ...

— Tu mam dla ciebie prezent! O, tutaj! Popatrz! Sam go zrobiłem!

— ...

— Wiem, że kapturek mu się przekrzywia, ale jeśli będziesz go nosić za... pod... na... No, w zanadrzu, to nie będzie widać.

— On jest zielony!

— Jak Mouri Motonari, wiem.

— Jak ty!

— Robiłem go z trzciny i... JAK JA?

— Jest słodki!

— A, słodki. Więc w porządku. Ale ja nie jestem zielony! Mouri—dono jest zielony. Ja jestem dobrze zakamuflowany.

— Jest słooooooodki!

— No.

— To krasnoludek!

— No...

— Zrobiłeś dla mnie krasnoludka!

— No...?

— Sasukeeeeeee!

Zwiadowca klanu Takeda przeczekał dyskretnie w krzakach wszelkie objawy ogromnej wdzięczności szpiega z krainy Echigo, które spłynęły na Sasuke bujnym i krągłym wodospadem łask. W końcu Kasuga odeszła w swoją stronę, z krasnoludkiem starannie umieszczonym na... za... pod... w zanadrzu, zaś Sasuke błogim wzrokiem wpatrywał się w niebo. Wreszcie wezwał gestem swojego podwładnego. Ninja wylądował bezszelestnie na gałęzi i uniósł pytająco brew.

— Dałeś jej jednak tę paralotnię... ? — Leciusieńki odcień zgorszenia.

— Eeeee — Sasuke machnął ręką. — I z paralotni by się tak cieszyła?

— Hm.

— No.

— A co jej dałeś?

Sasuke poczerwieniał pod makijażem ochronnym.

— Nieważne — uciął krótko. — Co jej dałem, to jej dałem. A lotnię też będzie trzeba.

— Jak to?

— Jak Kenshin—dono powie Kasudze, że ja mu powiedziałem, że Kasuga po pracy pija ze mną koktajle w lesie, to mnie już tylko paralotnia uratuje.

— SARUTOBI!

koniec


End file.
